Relations- The Stories
by LexiTactics
Summary: Basically, a collection of stories based on certain Brave Frontier Units, and their back stories. If this is too vague for you, just read the first chapter. You'll get what I mean.


"You're sure about this, Captain? He's a young boy, and you might just be wasting your time with him." Stya blurted out when she heard the news. With a hearty chuckle, the Sea Prince nodded and patted the boy's head. "Aye, I'm sure. Something about him tells me he'll do great things in the future. No need to worry, Stya." He replied. Stya looked on, unsure. "Well… If you say so…. What's his name?" "Ah, yes, his name is Mega. He told me himself when I found him wandering along the shore." Verica said, before looking puzzled. "Even so, it still seems weird. Where did he come from anyway?" Stya frowned at this, but said nothing.

* * *

"Here I go! Hi yah!" The young man cried, charging forward and swinging his axe. The wooden blade crashed against the practice sword wielded by his opponent. "Woah… Nice try, Mega! But I'll still beat you!" The sailor yelled before wildly slashing his weapon, knocking Mega back. "So that's how it is? I'll show you!" With a mighty swing, the young man knocked the sailor's blade out of his hand, the wooden sword clattering onto the deck. "Gah! Okay, okay! I yield!" The sailor finally conceded defeat, throwing his hands up in surrender. Smirking, Mega picked up the practice weapons and returned them to the storage.

Just as Mega was walking into the storage room, Stya's cold voice spoke. " Had another practice? And without me? Hm… What's that mean?" The young man sighed, having gone through this same conversation many times. " I get it, you're better than me." He replied sullenly. "That's right. And don't ever forget that." The Snow Blade taunted before sauntering away, sneering.

* * *

"Sir! Navy approaching, and fast? Do we engage?" The lookout yelled hurriedly. " Of course we do! Men, arm yourself! We're taking those self righteous landlubbers!" Verica yelled. "Father- I mean sir!" The pirate captain turned to see a bashful Mega. "I… I don't have a weapon yet, s…sir…" Smiling, Verica gave a solution. "Go to the weapon room, there should be a few axes. Choose the one which feels best and get ready for battle." "Ye…Yes Sir!" The young man scuttled to the weapons room. "Looks just like a frightened mouse," Stya whispered to herself, before gliding away gracefully.

As Mega reached the weapons room, he looked around hurriedly, trying to find an axe to his were many different blades and pikes, but there did not appear to be any axes around. All taken by the others, Mega sighed inwardly.

Then he saw one.

A little hatchet-like steel axe, a brownish rust covering over the blade. It looked worn, old. Hesitantly, Mega reached out for it. Grabbing the handle, brushed some of the rust off the pole. "Hm… What's this?" Intricate carvings decorated the metal stick, weaving around it. Unintelligible letters were carved on the side, in a language Mega didn't understand. Shrugging, Mega ran back on deck to join the fight, unaware that the axe in his hand gleamed silver again.

* * *

It was chaos outside. Men yelled and roared as the two sides of the law clashed together in a fiery battle. The pirates were clearly differentiable from the navy, from their scruffy attire and brutish axes. However, looks did not belie the truth, as the pirates fought with steely precision and technique, matching the Navy of Sama man-to-man. The Sama Navy, on the other hand seemed untrained and unruly, as they fumbled with their swords while parrying. Stya's mocking laughter could be clearly heard as her whirling blades cut through her foes, sprouting terror in the Navy's heart.

Mega leapt into the battle, axe flashing through the mass of soldiers as he spun. Rushing through the horde, he spotted the Captain fighting and holding his own against 3 soldiers at once. With a quick slice of his cutlass and a hearty laugh, the 3 lay felled and Verica charged, straight for the Commander.

"Landlubber! Ye who oppress the poor, feel my wrath!" The sound of cutlass crashing on rapier was drowned out by the cries of the men. "Pirate, we do mot murder the poor and weary. Let me prove it to you in single combat. I am Arius. Let us begin!" With a shout, the young commander slashed furiously, beating Verica back, closer to the edge of the ship. The captain struggled to fight back, being forced on the defensive by the flurry of strikes.

"No!" Mega cried out, launching himself towards the two fighters, tackling Arius. "You won't harm the captain!" Leaping to his feet, Mega swung his gleaming axe, nearly cleaving off Arius' head. The commander rolled, grabbed his rapier and parried Mega's next strike. Flipping himself, he got back on his feet, and lashed out at his assailant. Mega's eyes widened as the rapier flashed through the air.

"Mega!"

The smooth steel blade sliced into Mega's side, drawing blood and causing him to cry out in pain, nearly blacking out. "No… I can't stop here… I must protect… My crew mates!" Mega got to his feet shakily, muttering the words which came into his mind. "Axe of the sea, hear my cry… Bring forth the waves of the water… Wash away my enemies…" Mega's axe started glowing, surrounding Mega in a azure aura. " Heed my call…"

"Ocean Whirlpool!"

Mega lifted his glowing axe up high, and as if at his command a torrent of water blasted out of the sea, smashing into the Sama Navymen, sweeping most of them overboard. Upon seeing this, Arius started backing away, fear for the first time evident on his face. "Could it… No, impossible. Unless this kid has that axe…" Mega jabbed a finger towards him. "Get off the ship. You will not harm another of my friends. Begone." There was no response, only silence as Arius gathered his men and returned to his wrecked ship, which slowly drifted back towards land.

Stya walked up the deck, her ice blue dress somehow remaining spotless after the battle. "Hmph. You aren't as bad as I thought. For a wimp, that is." Mega could only muster a weak smile, before collapsing.

* * *

Mega awoke to a harsh slap on his face, courtesy of a very angry Stya. "Really? Fainting in the middle of the deck? How ridiculous can you get?" She shouted, before calming down. "Ugh, at least you're alive…" she muttered before walking out of the infirmary. Mega shook his head in wonder, before getting up, wincing at the flash of pain. "Must have really used up a lot of energy in that fight…" Crawling off the wooden bed, Mega managed to stand, albeit on slightly shaky knees. Staggering, he made it out of the infirmary without further injuries.

Wobbling, Mega got to his bunk, ignoring the slaps on his back and the chorus of praises from the crew. Okay, maybe not. After nearly falling from an especially hard pat, Mega sat on his bunk, while the rest of the crew continued their daily work. The mysterious axe was waiting for him on the hard bed. The patterns and designs still fascinated him, the carvings weaving in through each other, forming a intricate web. This time, he saw it glow, a blueish hue, as if the sea's power itself flowed through the steel blade. Amazed, he watched as slowly, the rust over the blade disappeared, fading away and revealing the silver gleam of steel. Leaving the axe on his bunk, Mega got up, unaware that majority of his injuries had already healed.

_Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks!_


End file.
